Assassin's End
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: 4/5 - She paused, hearing a strange faint tone in Heero's voice; it seemed as if he was asking her and himself the same question. "Perhaps you and I are more alike than we care to admit."


A/N: And here's the fourth one. I don't know how I manage to swing all this crap sometimes. Hellish sort of month; better to not ask and know. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Assassin's End 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Hoshi curled up on the bench in the school courtyard, enjoying the feeling of warmth and the sound of the wind whispering through the brightly coloured leaves. _'So beautiful at this time of year.'_ Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the curved top of the bench. It was nicer out here in the quiet garden, with no interruptions or unnecessary noise; especially no unnecessary noise. 

"So you haven't seen her at all today? Or on the weekend? What about Friday?" 

She looked up, hearing Morgan's faint but slightly irritated voice. There at the far end of the courtyard was Amber and Morgan, half their conversation floating down for her to hear. She gave a huff before she resumed her curled up position; they'd shut up soon enough; they always did. After awhile, their voices trailed off and there was quiet again, not a soul around. _'No...'_ Hoshi frowned slightly to herself as she remained still. There was that faint, barely heard, telltale whisper of feet moving across tinder dry leaves. 

"Hoshi, wake up." Morgan' voice was followed by a gentle shake. "It's time for math." 

"I wasn't asleep," she asked opening an eye with a baleful glare. "You know I hate math." 

"But you're so good at it and we know you wanna go." 

Hoshi couldn't help but smile as Morgan gave her a smile. "All right all right. What were you talking to Amber about?" 

"Oh nothing. Trinity didn't show up today or Friday. She's missed two days of school in a row. And I haven't seen her all weekend. It's almost like she moved already." 

"I think she's just occupied at the moment. She doesn't want to leave; anyone could see that." 

"I know. Felt kinda bad for her. I mean....I heard you can't even chew gum in Singapore." 

Hoshi shrugged. "That's Singapore then. She'll have to adapt." 

"You're taking this in good stride." Morgan said with a sombre expression. 

"She tried to stay but she couldn't. Call me a fatalist if you will but what's done is done and she can't change that, even though she tried." 

"Fatalist." Morgan said as she nudged her with her elbow. "Come on, cheer up. Why are you always so serious and..." she trailed off. 

"And what?" Hoshi asked. "Sad? Depressed? I know what you guys think of my almost perpetual silence." 

"Well yeah. We keep asking if anything is wrong but you always say no." 

"And nothing is." she replied easily enough. They could never know just how wrong things felt to her now more than ever. "I'm just quiet; it's part of who I am." 

"Oh no it's not. You went away to that summer camp that year and came back like...like..." Morgan struggled for an adequate description. "Like Miss Impenetrable Fort Knox." 

Hoshi simply shrugged as she walked into the building, weaving her way through the crowd like a fish in water. _'I wish I had earplugs.'_ She grimaced at the loud and noisy hallway that she had just left behind as she reached her locker. She opened it and took out her textbook, shutting a few seconds later when Morgan finally came up. 

"You could wait you know." Morgan sounded a bit indignated. 

"I could." Hoshi said as she turned the corner by her locker. 

She was turning to look in front of her when she bumped into someone hard, knocking her few books and pencil case to the floor. Bending down, she scooped up the stuff quickly, handing it back to the person in front of her. 

"I'm very sorry," she said, looking up at their face finally. "I wasn't looking where I was going." 

"Hm." 

She felt her mouth pull into a small smile as the prussian-eyed brown haired boy in front of her dusted the dirt from his books and continued on. She started walking once more, the smile fading from her lips. 

"That was awful rude of him." Morgan said as she fell in step beside Hoshi. "He couldn't even say sorry? It takes two you know." 

"And I should have demanded that he apologise? There was no need to." Hoshi kept her face blank as Morgan gave her a curious look before she shook her head. 

"Are you feeling OK? The guy just knocked all your books out your hand and didn't even say a word besides a caveman grunt!" 

"You stress too much." Hoshi waved away Morgan's concern as she slipped into the classroom. "Remember, flow like water." 

Morgan laughed as she took her seat beside her friend. "Eh heh. Flow like right down to the last drop?" 

Hoshi simply sat down as she opened her book, looking over the homework. _'Right down to the last drop.'_ She started at the page for a minute, as memories started to flood back; their expressions, the voices, the pleas, and that final ringing shot. _'The last drop...'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoshi walked up the stairs to her room, tossing her schoolbag in the corner. It was late enough, her parents were asleep, the same thing that she herself wanted to do. She groaned as she spied the corner of a manila envelope peeking out from her desk drawer. _'I wonder what now?'_ The question was futile; it was the same thing, as always; they only wanted one thing. Pulling out the drawer, she grasped the edge and pulled it up. She reached into the slit and pulled out the photo, eyes absorbing the image before her. 

Reaching into her closet, she grabbed her suit and changed quickly, slinking out the back door and out over the fence. _'Stupid spandex.'_ She thought as she made her way through the dark streets; it was as if she could never get comfortable in the wretched material; the gloves on her hand were even worse. After much walking as well as tugging and pulling, she found herself in front of the lavish looking mansion, all its lights out, with a few security guards walking around with batons. _'They call this security?'_ She felt like laughing as she waited for the guard to pass by her on his round before she walked up to the door and opened it with the credit card hidden up her sleeve. _'If I was a thief, I could make off with so much stuff it's not funny.'_ She looked around at the furnishing before she shook her head and continued on. She met no one as she walked down the dim hallways and long stairwells. She was just coming around the corner when she heard the soft whisper of feet against the ground; balling her hand up, she crept to the edge before she whipped around, her fist coming in at full force. It connected with a hard crunch before it was followed by the thud of the person's body to the ground as well as a dull clatter. 

"What?" she gasped in shock. 

Lying there inert on the ground was the same boy who had walked into her in the school hallway. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ She looked him over; he was out like alight, the gun lying uselessly by his limp hand. Hoshi looked around before she picked up his gun and shoved it in the back of her pants and heaved him up. _'Sheesh, he looked a lot lighter.'_ She dragged him to a door before she opened it and looked around, not a single soul. She repressed a curse as his foot caught on the doorjamb and refused to come loose. 

"Fine." she muttered fiercely. Reaching down, she grabbed his foot and pulled it in. "Sorry to take this." she said as she took the gun out and cocked it. "I may need it for a bit. I'll give it back though." 

Closing the door, she continued on down the hallway before she spied the door at the end. Walking up to it quickly, she turned the knob and walked in. 

"Who are you? Are you the girl I called for?" 

She looked up surprised, the gun flying up to seek a target. The man swallowed visibly before he started backing away. She lowered the gun slightly, seeing a chance to do this job quickly and easily. "Yes, I'm the girl you called for." she said, with something of a coquettish smile. "What did you want me to do?" 

"Ah...is that gun real?" 

"This?" she shrugged as she placed it on the table. "It's only a prop I use for my customers. Now I want you to be a good boy and sit in that chair there by the window; and make sure you don't turn around." 

"Why?" 

"Do you want your show or not?" she asked with a flash in her eyes. "And make sure you open it as well." 

She watched as the man walked over hesitantly and did as she commanded. Hoshi watched him for a minute before she walked back to the door and locked it, picking the gun up silently. 

"Are you done yet?" he asked. 

"All in due time, Mr. Schulz." she said softly as she walked forward intently, the gun ready. "Are you ready?" 

"You bet." 

"Hm." she purred in a low voice, as she wrapped an arm around his neck. "So am I." 

Before he had a chance to respond, she drew away and rammed the gun against the back of his head while squeezing on the trigger. She looked away as the bullet exploded its way out from the front of his face, the bright red mess staining the carpet. She glanced out the window as she heard voice come towards the bedroom door, the doorknob rattling. 'Oh no, I forgot about him; what if they find him?' Cursing herself, she glanced out the window once more; no one was there. She vaulted herself out just as the door started thumping, rolling into the bushes before breaking into a run, slipping out from the estate unnoticed. 

She didn't stop running, the streets a whirling blur as she went, her breath starting to come up short as she pushed herself harder and harder; she had to get away as far as she could. When she finally came to the park, she ran for the tress, hiding herself in their shadows. She rested against a tree trunk before she slid down it, burying her face in her arms. She felt so dirty now, like she would need a million showers for the rest of her life. Tears started to slide down her cheeks one by one, until she was wracked by silent sobs; when would this end? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jesus Hoshi, you look exhausted. What happened?" 

Hoshi looked up to see Morgan sit beside her with an anxious look. "Nothing; I was up late trying to finish some homework, that's all." 

"Again? Hoshi, you gotta stop doing that. You look like you got no sleep." Morgan said. "Go to bed earlier." 

"Easy for you to say." she muttered as she stifled a yawn. "You didn't take physics and chemistry. And before you say it yes, I know that I shouldn't' have taken them; it was just plain suicide." 

"You got that right. Hey, where are you going?" 

"Library; I have to finish off something and hand it into the teacher. Tell the others that I'll see them around later." 

Not waiting for a response, she walked away quickly. _'The library's quiet. The library's quiet.'_ Her steps hurried along faster, taking her away from the noisy cafeteria, away from the accusing voices she could hear beneath all the clatter. Once she made it into the quiet hallways, she breathed a sigh of relief as her steps started to slow down. She clutched her books tighter as she walked along sedately; it was nice to have a quiet moment to herself, she rarely got one at home with her mother constantly screaming at her voluntary deaf teenager brother. Turning around the corner, she found herself directly in front of someone. 

"Sorry." she murmured as she looked up. "It's you..." her voice held no shock, only a pure statement. 

His eyes widened for a split second with recognition before they fell back into their usual empty look. "I want my gun back." 

Hoshi paused glancing at the dark purple bruise that rested on the side of his cheek. _'Ouch; I did hit him pretty hard.'_ Sighing she looked back into his eyes; he had nice eyes really. "All right..." 

"Heero." 

"All right Heero. You'll get your gun back." she said before she walked past him, heading for the library. 

"Hey," his voice carried after her. "When will I get it back?" 

"I'm sure you'll need it." she said, not turning around yet. "You'll get it back soon; don't worry, I'll find you." 

"How?" 

She turned giving him a smile. "Come now Heero; I'm sure you're not dumb. I know and you know. I don't tell, you don't tell. I find you, you get your gun back." she started back down the hallway, a smile coming to her face. "Why do men make things so complicated sometimes?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello? Are you guys in there?" she peered into the window, not seeing anyone. "Hello?" she called again, ringing the bell once more. 

The faint cry of 'Coming!' greeted her ears as she slipped her backpack off her shoulder. When the door was pulled open, she found a rather breathless Amber smiling at her. 

"Don't kill yourself on my account." she said with a smile. 

"No, I have to thank you actually; Morgan's out to get me again." Amber ushered her in. "Here; give me your stuff." 

"How so?" Hoshi asked as she watched Amber put away her bag, jacket and out her shoes away in the hallway closet. 

"Her little theorem about me and Wufei; according to her, it's all sexual tension which results in us going for each other's throats and how I need to get a boyfriend." 

Hoshi laughed gently as Amber rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "When you two argue, it is rather amusing, I'll give you that much. I can see why Morgan could mistake it for that." 

"Thanks a lot. I thought you might have been on my side. We're in the kitchen. We're gonna make a cake." 

Hoshi walked in to find Sara, Trinity and Morgan seated at the table, conspiratorial looks on their faces as they mixed parts of the batter and the fruit concoction. "Are you guys ganging up on her again?" she came over to the table and found an unmade package of icing. Rolling up her sleeves, she started mixing and stirring. 

"Well forgive me if it's the truth. Have you seen the two of them argue? They're just like a married couple!" Morgan said as she stirred the batter in the bowl. 

"You take that back! Like I would want to be hitched to such a chauvinistic pig!" Amber whirled around from the counter, brandishing the spoon threateningly like a sword, the bowl by her side. 

"You know it's the truth Amber!" Trinity said with a grin. "One day you'll look back at this and realise that Wufei is your true love and you'll go chasing after him. He'll lead you on before finally admitting that he has loved you all along. Then you'll run off to Vegas, have a cheap wedding at an cheesy Elvis marriage chapel, settle down and have God knows how many kids!" 

Hoshi looked over at Amber who looked ready to explode. "Amber, just calm down now; you know she doesn't mean it." 

"Like hell." Sara laughed, her eyes wet with tears as she put down her own mixing bowl. "You know why they'll have so many kids? "Because they'll be like bunny rabbits; never leave the den...or would that be bed? With all that arguing, they'll have to kiss and make up." 

"That's it!!" Amber roared as she started chasing after Sara, the bowl still in her hands. "I'll kill you! Prepare to die from a spoon related injury!" 

Hoshi watched as Amber, chased after Sara, death threats flying from her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. Trinity on the other hand was roaring with laughter, the camera in her flour covered hands flashing away like mad. 

Feeling hands grab onto her shoulders, she glanced behind her to see Sara taking shelter behind her. "Hey, don't get me involved in this. You pissed her off." 

"I know; I'm just using you as a temporary shelter. Do you mind?" she stood off to the side slightly, looking at Hoshi. 

"That won't save you Sara!" Amber started digging around in her bowl with the spoon. 

"Look Sara, just apologise and you can-" she stopped with a gasp as a wet plop landed against her face. 

She wiped it off slowly, giggles coming from her shocked and amused friends. "You think that was funny?" she glared at Amber who had a huge insane grin plastered to her face. "I'll show you funny!" 

Scooping up some of the icing, she flung it at Amber, her aim dead on for the face. Amber ducked with a laugh, leaving Hoshi's attack to land right on Trinity's cheek. She started to laugh nervously as she backed away. Trinity didn't move for a second, taking in the scene before her; then she suddenly moved, her fruit mixture flying around in every single direction. Hoshi grabbed her spoon and flung as a fully-fledged food fight broke out in Amber's kitchen. Thick blobs of stuff flew past her as she ducked and attacked, actually enjoying herself. 

"Stop!!" 

Hoshi ground to halt as Amber stood up and held her arms out for everyone to halt what they were doing, taking the last few attacks as well. "Are you calling a cease-fire?" 

"Yes. I think I hear the phone ringing." 

Everyone cocked their ears as an obliging ring came from the living room. Hoshi looked at Amber with a silly grin. 

"It's your house." 

"Fine, fine. I'll go answer it. But I want no noise from you guys. I'll look bad enough covered in all this crap." she motioned to her battered, fruited and iced body before she walked off into the living room. 

Once Amber was gone, she looked at the mess before looking at Trinity, Sara and Morgan. It started with a snicker before they were on the floor laughing with tears running down their faces. 

"You have to admit it Hoshi," Morgan said as she flicked a cherry bit from her face. "That was fun. Despite the massive cleanup we're gonna have. Don't you agree?" 

"Oh yes, most definitely." Hoshi said with a smirk as she wiped off the batter from her face. "It was worth it to see the look on Amber's face when you said her and Wufei were gonna run off and get married in cheesy Elvis chapel in Vegas. And the bunny rabbit line; that was a good one Sara." 

"I try." Sara said as she ran her fingers through her hair, straining out chunks of fruit. 

"Hoshi, you're close; go see what's taking her so long. You think she would be off the phone by now." Trinity said as she cleaned the icing out from her nails. 

Hoshi rose with a sigh as she made her way down the hallway, pausing by the living room entrance as she heard Amber's voice; it sounded as if Amber was so completely happy that it was impossible for one to describe it in words. 

"So you're coming back? When? What date? Do you want me to meet you at the airport?" 

Hoshi frowned as she heard a responding male laugh. _'Who's that?'_ She peered around the edge of the wall to see Amber seated in front of the vidphone, blocking any view of the caller. 

"If you really want to and you have the time. I can take a cab otherwise." 

"No, no, I'll come pick you up. It's about time you visited me you know." Amber made a small sound of indignation. "Been trying to avoid me all these years?" 

"I know. It's been far too long. You know I wouldn't avoid you on purpose. Who else besides you will make me those wonderful cookies? Hey, what's that behind you?" 

Hoshi ducked back behind the wall, her heart in her throat; she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. 

"Huh? There's nothing there. All right, look I have to go now. My friends are probably in the kitchen, wondering where I am." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise you had company." 

"It's all right. Hopefully, they're cleaning up right now." 

"Hm. That would explain why you're covered in various baking materials." 

Hoshi cringed at the giggle Amber gave; since when had she morphed into little Miss Giddy? 

"Shut up man. You have my number right? Call me later tomorrow or whenever you get a free minute." 

"All right Amber. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Hoshi steeled herself and walked around the wall. "Amber?" 

"Oh, hey Hoshi." Amber turned around in the seat. "Sorry I took so long. Are you guys ready to clean up in there?" 

"You could say that." she scuffed her foot. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole-" 

She sighed as the phone rang once more, leaving her to wait as Amber answered it. 

"Well, the phone's for you Hoshi; it's your mother." 

Nodding, she walked forward and took the seat. "I'll come when I'm done here." 

She waited until Amber had ambled back into the kitchen and the general sounds of cleaning up came. Looking back, she watched as grey lines flickered across the screen. 'No...' Her entire body stiffened as she watched the screen turn into a field of snow before it showed a single person cloaked in black shadows. 

"What do you want?" she hissed in an angry voice; whoever this was, they could always find her, no matter where she was. 

"You have another job," the voice was soft and calm. "Something rather simple for your calibre." 

"What?" she spat in a venomous tone. 

"A certain Lady Une at the military base; she'll be flying in, in a few days. Make sure you give her a proper greeting." 

I don't wish to do this. Give the task to someone else." 

"Are you sure? You know what you'll have to be forfeit if you do that this time. They dig too much for their own good." 

Hoshi felt like punching out the screen; once again Morgan and Amber were used against her; there was no way that she would let anything befall her friends, not if she could help it. "I…You…Bitch!" 

She abruptly pressed the disconnect button, staring at the blank screen in a seething rage. She stared at it for a good five minutes, calming herself down before she picked her feet up and walked back to the kitchen; she wished to God she was like that screen as she used to be; blank with no emotions inside. Then perhaps she wouldn't have to go through this each and every time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Hoshi; we have to go out there." 

Hoshi crossed her legs stubbornly as well as her arms. "Look at this new uniform. I refuse to go out there in such shorts." 

"But they're your standard gym shorts." 

"So short?!" she bristled. "And it's late fall! They could let us wear track pants!" 

Her least favourite class of the day was gym and today the teacher had decided that a good old fashioned scavenger hunt through the school's forested grounds would be an adequate exercise to practice their hiking lessons. Hoshi looked up at Morgan who had a thoughtful look on her face. 

"But it's really warm today for some reason. Would it help if you were on my team then?" 

"Fine. But the minute we're done, and we'll be first I suppose, I'm out of there." 

She rose and walked out stiffly, Morgan following behind her. The sun was disgustingly bright for her present mood today and she proceeded to lean against the bleachers, a frown gracing her face and keeping away anyone else who had any idea to cheer her up. When Morgan finally shoved her to get her attention, Hoshi looked up. 

"What?!" she snapped irritably. 

"Turns out we're going co-ed today. Every guy for each girl. Sorry." 

"Fine. Go with Maxwell, I can see that hair of his in that smelly bunch of testosterone. I'll find some idiot and hope he doesn't slow me down." 

"You sure? You could just team up with me and Duo." 

"Yes. Now go." 

Hoshi frowned as she watched Morgan run over to the braided boy and they disappeared as soon as they got their list. She watched as the pool dwindled down slowly, only a few guys left. 'I'll wait until there's one left.' She leaned back and closed her eyes, not really caring if she did this stupid pointless exercise or not. 

"We may as well work together." 

Opening one eye, she found Heero standing right in front of her. "Whatever. Let's get the list." 

They got their list and vanished into the trees as their classmates had done. They made it through the first half of the list easily enough, finding the objects with no problem. Every once in awhile, Hoshi would look up at him before brushing it aside; why even bother? He most likely didn't want it. Finally as they made it beside the large pond, Heero turned to face her, an annoyed look in his eyes. 

"What?" 

She stopped looking at him. "Did you get out fine?" she had to ask. "I'm sorry if I made your mission more difficult." 

Heero remained silent for a minute. "Yes I did. I still want my gun." 

Hoshi smiled before she nodded. "I unfortunately don't have it on me; otherwise you would have it by now. You have my guarantee that you'll get it before the end of the week." 

"Hm. You killed Schulz." 

"I won't deny it; you know it as well as I do." she bent down and picked up a flat rock, tossing it continually in her hand. "I killed a man. He wasn't the first." 

She whipped it out across the water angrily, not bothering to see how many skips it made. She turned and started walking down the pond shore. Heero fell in step beside her, not saying anything for a few minutes. 

"You don't like it." 

Hoshi simply flicked him a glance, not saying anything. 

"Why?" 

"You're actually asking me about something other than your gun?" she asked, stopping suddenly. "What's the deal?" 

Heero simply shrugged before he looked out to the lake. "Why?" 

She paused, hearing a strange faint tone in his voice; it seemed as if he was asking her and himself the same question. "Perhaps you and I are more alike than we care to admit." 

Heero gave her a quizzical look. "Pardon?" 

She shook her head. "Why kill? Because it is required of someone in war; it's simply that we were chosen for particular reasons." she lapsed into thought for a minute before she spoke again. "Someone has to dirty their hands for peace. And when this is all said and done, they'll glorify it." 

An expression of disgust flickered across Heero's face. "War is simply the tale of the victors." 

"And truth is war's first casualty." Hoshi's lips thinned into a line. "When I first saw you, I thought that you were the type of person who believed that they didn't need emotion to live." 

"Hm." 

"Perhaps I was wrong. If you are involved in this war, then you are only protecting yourself," 

"You would know of this how?" 

"I did the same thing in the beginning; it was almost like a safety net. But I found I couldn't enjoy anything that I had loved before. Everything comes with a price Heero, learn that well. And more often than not, it's bitter." 

"Like everything else?" 

"Most prices that are paid for with something important to an individual and that makes it bitter; what else can it be? They involve much sacrifice and thinking on the person's part." Hoshi then gave a thin smile. "But don't listen to me; I'm only bitter, twisted and living a lie but I am gladly free falling; maybe that's what will save me in the end. Maybe that's what will save all of us." 

Heero didn't say anything for a few minutes before he turned. "We have a scavenger hunt to finish." 

She nodded as she started after him. Pausing, she bent down and picked up another stone and threw it; it gave three skips before it sank. _'Typical...'_ She gave a small huff and continued after Heero; they had a scavenger hunt to win. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoshi remained in the shadows, invisible even to a trained eye. From her spot, she had a good vantage point of her entry area in the base. From there it was a simple matter of finding the rig ht room and completing her mission. The base was quiet; the soft murmurs of the guards on duty echoing down the hallway like faint ghosts. Shaking her head to clear away the faint rise of panic in side, she stole down the shadowy hallway, searching for the right door; it was supposed to be the sixth one down on the right, right at the end. 

She continued on down the hallway, ears straining to hear any sounds of approaching guards. As she approached the door at the end, she reached back into the pocket of her pants. She turned the handle silently, slipping in like a ghost and making for the sleeping figure in the bed. Twisting the cap of the bottle in her hands, she bent down and waved it under the uncovered nose for a minute, before she covered it again quickly. 

The figure stirred slightly as the smell registered in their brain; it was far from pleasant. She waited a few more seconds for the full effects of the fumes to take complete hold. 

"Get up." she whispered in a soft but harsh voice; she hated this and the sooner it was done, the better; she had put it off long enough. 

The sleeping figure rose promptly before the eyes fluttered open, confused by what was happening. Once it sank in they started to open their mouth. 

"Zip it." she ordered. "Do you know who I am Une?" she asked as her target's mouth immediately shut. 

Une's shook her head, the fear in her eyes growing despite her best efforts to cover it up. 

"Walk over to you desk and slowly pick up the gun. Then, come and stand where you where." 

She watched, her mind protesting this cold method of killing; the drug was a cheat, giving the person complete control over a person's motor and neural functions; from the amount Une had inhaled, Hoshi could control her for at least twenty minutes; only she didn't need that much time. Une came back and stood where she had been, the gun lying by her side in a loose grasp. The fear in Une's eyes was acute now as she started to realise what was going to happen. 

"Cock the gun and place it at your temple. Count to three hundred softly so no one can hear you. When you reach three hundred, pull the trigger." she made her way to the door before she looked back at Une. She looked so scared and trapped that she had to say something. "If you want to know, I am your death." 

She made her way out of the base quickly, pausing when she was a safe distance away. It seemed like she had just stopped when the single report rang out over the area, startling with its crackling clarity. Turning away, she continued until she made it back home. She changed numbly and crawled into bed, only to find sleep was the last thing on her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The loud noise of the hallway made her wince as she pulled her hood over her head tighter, it had been a long night and she knew that her eyes were rimmed with dark circles. She didn't need a lecture from her friends about the amount of sleep she was getting lately. She just rested her head against the desk, waiting for the others to come in. It was nice in the quiet room as the noise outside died down. She closed her eyes, relishing the moment of silence before a loud crack broke it. 

She jumped as the sound of the gun echoed through her mind. She looked around warily to see Morgan standing sheepishly by her desk, the textbook in her hand. 

"Sorry Hoshi." Morgan sat down in her seat with the guilty object. "I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"You didn't." she murmured softly. "I wasn't asleep at all. Really, I was just closing my eyes for a bit." 

"You can be a terrible liar sometimes you know." Morgan chuckled. "You have a habit of going red just slightly. Need to work on that." 

"Noted." she sighed rubbing her face briskly. "I had a rather interesting night and I'd rather not have you lecture me, all right?" 

"All right." Morgan said. "But honestly, you should just end whatever your doing so late at night. It's ruining you and then we won't have you around anymore." 

Hoshi gave Morgan a careful look; she couldn't possibly know about what she did, could she? 

"Man are you turning paranoid. I mean that you'd be in hospital with exhaustion! What did you think I meant?" 

She gave a nervous laugh with Morgan. "Yeah, silly me." Grabbing her backpack, she slid out of her seat. "Hey Morgan, you didn't see me today right?" 

"Right." Morgan said with a sigh. "And please, take it easy. You're starting to worry me a lot, as well as the others." 

Hoshi simply nodded as she slipped out of the classroom and down the now empty hallways. The place was almost as silent as a tomb, save for the few snatches of teachers talking in the classrooms. Moving quickly, she walked outside and made her way for the pond in the trees. What made her stop was seeing Heero's familiar silhouette by the edge. 

"Hello Heero." she said, coming and sitting away from him a bit. 

He nodded his head, studying the waters intently for some reason before he spoke. "You're making things much harder you know." 

"I do apologise. How was I to know that you would be going to the base that night? This may cheer you up a bit." she drew the gun from her backpack and held it out to him. 

He took it and placed it on his opposite side, away from her. "I recognised your work last night." 

"Did you? I didn't even touch her." 

"You didn't have too; it was exactly like the other six." 

Hoshi remained silent now, watching the waters. So he knew about that. "What else do you know about me Heero?" 

"As much as you know about me." 

She chuckled softly at that; a sharp and yet ambiguous reply. "So we know each other through data files. But I don't think that means we know each other." 

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." he murmured. 

"In a manner of speaking. I'll go first. If I ever eat a piece of licorice, I'll swell up like a balloon and die." 

"Licorice?" he gave her a slightly sceptical look. 

"Yes. Licorice. Now you." 

"I don't like it when people take my sole hardware weapon." he slid her a look. 

"I gathered that much. You kept asking me for it back. What else?" 

He shrugged. "Nothing else." 

"You mean to tell me that's your only peeve? Someone taking your weapon?" 

"No, it's not. Someone shooting me in a limb." he looked at her. "Too much inconvenience when it has to heal." 

"That I can understand. Arms take far too long." 

"Try a leg." 

"True, the bones are bigger in the leg." she paused. "Of course, if you get shot with a model as yours, then, the entrance wound is smaller and heals cleaner. Most guns are sloppy compared to yours." 

"Hm." he stretched slightly at her words before relaxing back. "Why did you come out here?" 

"To get away from in there." she said simply. "If you want to be alone, I can leave." 

"You can stay if you want." he said, looking back out at the water. 

"I'll stay. You're nice and quiet." 

A moment's silence passed before Heero looked at her with a genuinely puzzled expression. "Nice and quiet? Me?" 

"What? No one's described you like that before?" 

"Not in those words." 

Hoshi smiled with a shake of her head. "Well, you are. You don't talk too much and when you do, you don't waste your breath. Plus you have excellent taste in weapons." 

"Hm." he looked back out. "And you're not vapid and stupid like most girls." 

Pausing at his abrupt question, she composed her thoughts for a minute before she spoke. "What kind of girls do you know? Ones like Relena?" she couldn't help but snicker slightly. "It's not that I think what she's doing is a bad thing, but she strikes me as a rich girl who thinks she can change the world with a simple idea." 

"It seems to be working so far." 

"So far. Even if peace does come Heero, it won't last. I know it's dismal prediction but look how wars start; it's because somebody grew complacent and did something foolish during peacetime. Or someone had ideas contrary to what was or will become the societal norm." 

"No matter what's done, it will always come? But what of those years in between when peace lasts for hundreds of years?" 

"Simply an interlude. Some just last longer than others, that's all. And it's the interludes that we should work on making last, not worry with an idea that lives in hearts but fails in the real world." 

When Hoshi looked up, she found Heero sitting right beside her, making her react slightly before she got a grip on herself. _'When did he move over?'_ She brushed it off as nothing, glad to have at least one quiet person with her for a change. 

"What are you going to do now?" he asked quietly, not looking at her. 

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet." she chewed on her lip slightly. "You Heero?" 

"I don't know either." 

"Two warriors with out a cause to fight for at the moment? Or simply two weary people who want nothing more that that little bit of peace that all soldiers are promised after a war?" 

"I can't answer that." he stated. 

"Neither can I." she chewed on her lip a bit more. "I don't know if I ever can." 

"Someone gave me this piece of advice a long time ago: 'Follow your emotions.'" 

"Has it worked for you? Have you lived a life with no regrets?" 

Heero nodded. "It's the best way to live sometimes." 

"It is, is it?" she looked at him, leaning back as she found him closer than before. "Ah…Heero?" 

"I'm following mine." 

She didn't say anything as he kissed her lightly, too surprised to move and do anything. Then a second later, her heart decided for her; she kissed him back, leaning into him more. He felt warm to the touch, his skin taut over the muscles underneath, with and the faint acrid smell of gunpowder wafted off of him. Gunpowder… 

"Oh God, no!" she wrenched herself away from him as horror sank into her. "God, I'm sorry Heero! I'm so sorry!" 

Grabbing her backpack, she ran away, hot tears starting to sting her eyes. Soon the entire world was blurred as they escaped one by one, running down her cheeks. It was bad enough that they used Amber and Morgan against her; would they now use Heero as well? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seated in the bay window, Hoshi looked out to the dreary raining fall sky. Almost two weeks had passed since her last assignment and her conversation with Heero. And ever since then, she was waiting for it, dreading the call that would inevitably come. She merely had to think about it and it sent shivers down her back. She hadn't even bothered with school as well; she could easily forge a doctor's note if they asked anything. 

The rain washed against the glass in steady streams, the watery curves melting into one another. She pulled the blanket closer, faintly wishing that Heero's arms that were around her instead. Her room was so cold now, someone must have forgotten to turn on the heat. 

"Damn James." she muttered as she stalked to her door. "Hey moron! Did you turn off the heat?!" 

"No, you fruitcake!" her brother yelled back up at her from downstairs. "And your dumb friend is here! Come and get her!" 

"What the hell?" she pulled her blanket closer and went down the stairs. 

She hurried to the door, taking the time to smack James on the head for being so lazy and for turning off the heat as was indicated by the thermostat. _'Mother should have given him a different name. Maybe then he wouldn't be such a jerk.'_ With a sigh, she stepped out onto the glass walled porch, as she flicked on the light switch. 

"All right, what do you want…" she trailed off when she didn't see any one of her friends standing there with their usual worried and angered expression. 

Who stood before her was a shadowy black figure, the face screened by the wet wide brim of the hat. Short yet impassive, the pale translucent skin was barely visible from the exposed skin of the wrists. 

"Thought you could hide from us?" the cold words sounded dead on the air. 

"Don't flatter yourself," she said in a frigid voice; she hated it when they came to her like this. "What the hell do you want me to do now?" 

"Just a simple assignment. If you can do this, then you have a choice: become a special ops in the organisation and be called in rarely. Think of this as your test to the next level; you'll be second only to One. Or you can retire and live as a normal person; it would be like that summer camp never existed." 

Hoshi frowned as she crossed her arms and gave the person a hard stare. "No strings attached?" 

"No strings attached on those deals. Simply perform this mission by Friday and you'll be fine." 

"What is it?" she asked, the small hint of hope growing wildly inside her; it was only Wednesday and that left her with plenty of time. 

"What else? Kill someone." 

"Kill who?" 

She could have sworn the person gave a sadistic smile before uttering the words with great pleasure. 

"Heero Yuy." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hoshi stood in front of the door, unsure of what her next move was going to be. She knew that Heero lay on the other side. She had made it this far but she was almost scared for what she might have to do next. Hearing a rustle come from the net door down, she slipped in and shut the door quietly, not wanting to be caught. 

His shadowy figure was barely visible, all trundled up in the blankets, his head a wild mess of hair. Taking out her gun, she held it in both hands and looked it over. _'I can't let this happen...'_ She started over towards Heero. _'I just can't...'_

She bent down and shook his shoulder gently. "Heero! Wake up Heero!" 

He grumbled faintly and rolled away. Hoshi frowned and sighed. Then all of a sudden, Heero was backed into a corner, a gun barrel pointed right at her head. She raised her's instinctively, clicking the safety off. 

"Who are you?" 

Hoshi didn't say anything, simply lowering her gun and reaching out for the light switch on the wall. Once light flooded the room, Heero lowered his gun slightly and looked at her incredulously. 

"How did you bypass the security measures?" 

She shrugged. "Where did you come up with them? I'd imagine how this would look to you, but it's not what you think it is." 

Heero didn't say anything for a moment, the muzzle rising back up again. "What exactly are you?" 

"I can't tell you that here; that would endanger the others." she smiled slightly as he looked at her surprised. "Yes, I know all about the other four and Operation Meteor. The truth is something hard to find in times like these..." 

A tense moment descended before she relaxed and turned, heading for the door. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

"You want answers Heero?" Hoshi asked in a quiet voice. "If you know the six, then you know where to find me." 

She didn't say anything as she walked out silently and disappeared from the house. Now, she could only hope that Heero would come to her; it would make things a lot easier. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The seat creaked slightly as Hoshi shifted in it, not looking at the white door. Her hands wrung themselves every few minutes. The soft silence in the room was punctuated by the quiet tic-toc of the clock that sat on the table in the middle of the room. 

Tic-toc; she glanced out the window. Tic-toc; her hands wrung themselves once more. Tic-toc; she stared at the carpet to distract herself. Tic-toc; tapping her foot gently, she looked out the window. Tic-toc; a knock sounded on the door. 

She rose and opened it finding Heero standing there in his green tank top and black spandex bike shorts. Opening the door more so he could enter, she looked at him carefully; his eyes held a neutral distant expression. She sighed as she shut and locked the door. This night was going to go over well. She watched as Heero took the chair and seated himself on it as she seated herself on the bed. 

"Well?" she asked quietly; better get this started now. 

Heero was quiet for a moment. "What are you?" 

"An assassin." 

"You were there to kill me." 

"If I was, you would be dead already." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"It matters that I didn't." Hoshi said quietly but with a tone of finality. 

"How much do you know?" 

"Plenty, as I am sure you do too." 

"Why the six men?" 

"It was in my mission parameters; it wasn't in my best interest to question them." 

"Why did you do that now?" 

"Question them?" she paused, feigning puzzlement. 

"Don't try it." he warned. 

"You would have prefer it if I killed you?" Hoshi sighed. "I couldn't kill you because you are one of the better things to happen to me Heero." 

"I am?" he sounded genuinely surprised by this; there was something under that shell. 

"You are. I won't let that go so easily. Let them try to force me, but I won't kill you." 

Heero remained silent in the face of this as Hoshi rose silently and rubbed her face briskly. She looked at him as he looked up at her suddenly, with a bemused expression. 

"Hoshi-" 

"Don't worry Heero. I am going to take care of everything." she said brusquely; she didn't really want to hear that he didn't like her in the slightest; she had managed to stick herself out there with dignity and she didn't want to get shot down. 

"Hoshi." Heero was insistent this time, turning her around. 

"Yes?" she asked, not looking at him. 

"I'm coming with you." 

Her head snapped up at that before she shook her head. "You are staying here. It's too risky for you to come with what I have planned." 

"You could need backup." 

"I'm only going down to the warehouse district. I don't need backup." she turned to leave. "Stay here and don't follow me." 

"You could be-" 

She stifled a growl before she whipped around and slugged him across the jaw, followed by a rapid uppercut. Heero crumpled to the floor, unconscious and limp like a sack of meal. Shaking her head, she picked him up and laid him down on the bed. 

"Sorry Heero." she murmured, as she smoothed away his hair. "You were the one that said to follow your emotions." 

Leaning forward she kissed him gently before she hurried out of the room and locked the door. With a heavy sigh, she started down to the elevators, staring at the floor as she went. Pressing the button, she rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for it. Off in the corner, she spied the glint of stainless steel. Reaching down, she picked it up, just as the elevator arrived with a 'ding'. She stuffed it into her pocket and walked on. She felt a sense of acceptance wash over her as the door closed. _'Goodbye Heero.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The strange smell of oil greeted Hoshi as she walked into the large warehouse. She wrinkled her nose as she walked through the barrels, her shoes making slight echoes throughout the vast space as she walked through on the slight downhill slant. She clutched the gun in her hand closer, not wanting to be caught off guard. All she knew was that this was the place to come when one didn't complete a mission that was given. And it was also well known that when one went in here, one was never seen again. 

She threaded her way through the tall stacks, eyes constantly searching for signs of a surprise attack. When she made it to the main loading area, she stopped, surveying the area thoroughly. Off at the opposite end she saw a figure leaning back against the chained barrels, the hat blocking their face, but not the honey coloured hair that rested on shoulder gently. 

"I was half expecting you to not show up." the voice was cold and contemptuous. "But look at what the cat dragged in." 

Hoshi remained perfectly still, not moving at all. "You know why I am here as well as I. But, I have to ask; why?" 

"Why kill him?" the figure started to walk forward slowly. "One could call it jealously, or even possessiveness. You can't have Heero Yuy." 

"And here I thought we had to distance ourselves from emotions. Aren't you the one that taught me that." she had to hurl her own little barb. 

The figure gave a snort. "I don't have to do this. I could make your life unpleasant outside of the shadows, for everyone close to you." 

"But...wouldn't that involve Heero?" she asked. "And you seem to have an unnatural attachment to him." 

"What does he even see in you? I-Relena suits him more." 

"Maybe he doesn't see a hopeless dream. Maybe he doesn't see something that he will have to continually fight for. Maybe he doesn't see a trap." She said in a neutral voice. "Because we all know the futility of that girl's plan." she narrowed her eyes as she stared at the person hard. 

Neither made a move as they regarded each other, hands twitching by their weapons. After a few minutes, they moved like lightning, whipping out their guns and firing rapidly before they hit the ground. 

"Fuck..." Hoshi winced as she felt the burning in her lower leg. "Drop it!" she snarled as she looked up immediately after, gun aimed right at her target's head. 

Another curse flew her mouth as glints of metal whipped through the air to her hand. One hit, knocking the gun from her hand, the other sinking harmlessly into barrels behind her. She bit her lip hard and looked at her hand. Half buried in it, was a shuriken, the hilt sticking out, begging for a grip. Jerking it out, she palmed it and hurled it back, sending it whipping past her opponent into the barrels. 

"You missed me." The voice was smug and sure. 

Hoshi didn't say anything as she felt a cold liquid run underneath her and down towards her opponent. How glad she was that she surveyed this place carefully as she came in. "Did I?" she dug into her pocket. "You picked one bad place to have this you know." 

Silence came from the other end for a few minutes. "You have nothing. And I almost have my gun back." 

"Do you like fire?" she asked calmly as she pulled out the steel object; her heart soared when she saw it was a lighter. "Move any closer to the gun and you shall see flames." 

"Ha. That's not a lighter." the sound of cloth rustling came again. 

"Isn't it?" she flicked the lid up and got a flame started. 

"You wouldn't dare." The words were venomous. "You wouldn't hurt Heero like that." 

"You wanted me to kill him. I can't say that it would be easy to do this, but if I had to, I would. Think hard and weigh the options." 

Silence came from the shadows opposite her before the rapid rustling of cloth came once more. Hoshi shook her head as she closed her eyes and lowered the lighter. The sound of cloth came even faster now, as if trying to beat her hand. Suddenly, she was grabbed, the lighter dropping from her into the oil and racing along. 

"What the..." she twisted to see what had happened, spilling herself from someone's arms in the process. "Heero?!" 

"Don't move. We have twenty seconds to get out of here." he said as he scooped her up and ran again. 

Hoshi didn't say anything as Heero ran as fast as he could, the world jouncing along. She held onto his neck, a bit glad for that he didn't listen to her. What seemed a few seconds later, the very air ripped apart with a searing heat and blast that sent them both flying. All Hoshi knew was that the ground was rushing up to greet her when her head connected hard with something and she blacked out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With a loud yawn, Hoshi opened her eyes to find the sun shining in. It was rather nice, not having her brother come screeching on the door to wake her up for school... 

"School!" she exclaimed sitting up like a shot. 

She jumped from the bed, scrambling through the drawers when she stopped. That wasn't her stuff in the drawer. Slamming it shut, she looked around; it was Heero's room. She winced as she spied her clothes sitting in a pile on the chair. They looked like they were freshly washed. Gingerly she picked them up, seeing the towel underneath. Spying a door open a crack, she looked in to see the pristine bathroom, he white and black tiles gleaming under the light. 

Eagerly she hopped in and took a quick shower, glad for the hot water soothing her sore muscles. Changing back into her clothes, she made her way down the stairs slowly, listening out for signs of anyone else. She made it to the kitchen encountering no one. And seated there, with a his laptop in front of him was Heero, a plate of food sitting beside him. 

"Good morning. Why aren't you at school?" she asked as she seated herself. 

"It's Saturday." he glanced up at her. "Or do you attend school on Fridays here?" 

"No, no." she paused, eyeing the plate. "Are you going to eat that?" 

"It's yours." he said, sliding it to her. "If you find it edible in any way." 

"Why? Who made it?" she asked, taking a bite. 

"Duo." 

She spit it back out immediately, pushing the plate away. "Er...I've heard enough of Morgan's stories to not want to die yet." 

"Hn." Heero paused for a moment before he continued typing. "I heard every word you said last night." 

"You...did?" she asked slowly, unsure of what to make of it. "And?" 

Heero simply looked at her with an enigmatic smile before he continued typing away. Hoshi gave a faint smile as she rose and walked into the living room. She went to the curtain and looked out into the backyard. _'Snow? Finally! It's like the end of November!'_ She leaned against the wall, watching the flakes drift down gently from the sky and settle on the ground. 

After a long while, she turned around to see Heero standing beside her, watching the snow also. She blinked, for a few minutes before she looked back out again. 

"I wasn't too sure what to make of it at first." he said softly. "You seemed as if you didn't want to feel, as if you wanted to be dead." 

She nodded. "What made you see past that?" 

"You made me feel. You actually talked to me...despite my initial reaction." he fell silent for a few seconds. "I never get a second chance." 

"Neither do I." she rested her hand on his shoulder. "But I...I like the fact that you understand me; it's less talking that way." 

Heero gave a faint smile as he looked at her. "Do you like winter?" 

"If I'm inside and not outside; but days like today are an exception." she looked at him. "Besides...it doesn't matter anymore. I won. I don't need to ever use a gun again." 

He nodded. "We could go out later if you want." 

Hoshi paused as she turned around and looked back into the kitchen. The laptop sat there, cords coiled up around it. She gave him a mild look of surprise. 

"I don't shut it off for just anyone." he said. 

"Like Duo?" she couldn't stop the smirk from coming to her face. 

Heero smiled. "Still want to go out?" 

"Yeah. I told Amber I would stop by today and pick up something," she sighed. "But afterwards...we could just...disappear for a bit." 

"So long as Duo doesn't attach himself to us." Heero said with slight annoyance. 

"Nice to see you care for your friends." she said as she slipped on her shoes. "Do you always tell him that?" 

"Yes." Heero said as he opened the front door. 

"Blunt. That I appreciate." she said smiling. 

"Hm." Heero gave her a look, pulling her in close for a kiss as the door closed shut. 


End file.
